


W.C.K.D.

by ElemyT



Series: There Are Too Many Ideas In My Head! [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Character Death, Explanations, Memories, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElemyT/pseuds/ElemyT
Summary: "World in Catastrophe, Kill-zone Department," said Stiles, bitterly. "W.C.K.D."
Series: There Are Too Many Ideas In My Head! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608655
Comments: 3
Kudos: 220





	W.C.K.D.

Stiles stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth, entranced by the film that the pack were currently watching. 

  
He was on one side of the sofa, Derek was on the other side, Lydia was sat in between them. Scott was in an armchair, Kira was curled up on his lap. Issac and Allison were on the floor cuddling. 

  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was sharp and abrupt. Derek sighed, stood up, pausing the film and went to answer it. 

  
On the other side of the door, a woman with blond hair tied in a bun and white coat wrapped around her. 

  
"Can I help you?" asked Derek, allowing his claws to come out on the hand that was on the back door, hidden from view. 

  
"I'm looking for Thomas?" said the woman. 

  
Stiles stiffened and looked over in the direction of the voice. Seeing the woman, he dropped down so that he was hidden behind Lydia, gesturing for her to be quiet when she looked at him confused. 

  
"Sorry," said Derek. "I don't know anyone called Thomas. You must have the wrong place." 

  
He began to close the door. 

  
Stiles slipped off the sofa and gestured for Scott to follow him, mouthing to him to bring out his claws. Scott looked at him confused but did so anyway. 

  
Just before Derek had closed the door the woman put her hand out to stop him. 

  
"Are you sure you've never met him? It's really important." 

  
Derek glared. "No. Get out." 

  
Stiles snuck to behind the door indicating for Derek to be quiet, reaching back to pull his gun out of the back of his pants. 

  
As Derek tried to get the woman to leave, Stiles armes his gun, then jumped out, grabbed the woman in a head lock and held his gun against her head. 

  
"How the hell are you still alive?" he growled. 

  
The woman smiled. "Hello, Thomas." 

  
"Stiles?" said Lydia looking at him in surprise. "What are you doing?" 

  
Stiles ignored her. "How many men are outside?" 

  
"None," said the woman. 

  
Stiles looked at Derek. "Is she lying?" 

  
Derek shook his head, staring at Stiles with wife eyes. 

  
"Do have a wire on you? Or a tracking device?" 

  
"No." 

  
Stiles looked at the werewolves. They shook their heads. She wasn't lying. 

  
Stiles snarled. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

  
"We need you to come back Thomas," said the woman. "We are you doing the trials again." 

  
Stiles' eyes filled with fury. "Again? Again? Why the hell-" 

  
"We need a new outcome," said the woman. 

  
"A new outcome?" Stiles yelled. "You realise out of the hundreds of kids that you kidnapped, I am the only one left? I'm the only one who survived." 

  
"Yes," said the woman. "That's why we need a new outcome. We need something to compare you to." 

  
Stiles snarled. "I'm never going back." 

  
"You will come back," said the woman. "If you don't thousands will die. Including me. The flare has spread." 

  
"So your a crank now?" Stiles said. 

  
"Not yet," said the woman. 

  
Stiles smirked slightly. "Do you know what we did with cranks in the Scorch, Ava?" 

  
The woman - Ava's - eyes widened. "No Thomas, please-" 

  
Stiles cut her off. "I put a bullet in my best friend's brain so that he wouldn't become a crank. That's what we did in the Scorch. We killed them before they killed us. But the thing is, you killed hundreds of kids. Including me. You've always been a crank, so I think I'll treat you like a crank." 

  
"No, Thomas, please-" Ava begged. 

  
Stiles ignored her pleads and pulled the trigger on his gun. Ava fell limp in his arms and he dropped her on the floor. 

  
"Stiles?" said Scott, staring at his best friend who had just murdered a woman. 

  
Stiles looked up at the pack. They were staring at him with horror. 

  
"What the hell?" exclaimed Issac. 

  
Stiles moved past them and grabbed his phone from the sofa. He rang his dad and waited for him to pick up. 

  
"Stiles?" said his voice. 

  
"Hey, Dad," said Stiles. "The bitch came back." 

  
"Ava?" asked Stilinski, urgently. 

  
"Yep. I'm at Derek's loft. And her body is on the staircase. You'll probably want to call Agent McCall." 

  
"I'll be there in ten minutes," said Stilinski before hanging up. 

  
Stiles put his phone in his pocket and sat down on the sofa, putting his face in his hands. 

  
After a couple of minutes, the pack could hear muffled sobs coming from him. 

  
"Stiles?" said Allison, cautiously. "What's going on?" 

  
Stiles looked up at them and focused on Scott. "You remember when I was fifteen I went missing?" 

  
"Yeah?" said Scott, unsurely. 

  
Stiles glanced down at Ava's body. "I was kidnapped by this weird organisation that wanted to save the world from a disease that they had invented. They got about a hundred boys and a hundred girls. There were two groups. Group A and Group B. Group A was all boys except for one girl. Group B was all girls except for one boy. We were put into the maze and we had to find a way out. When we finally got out, there was only about twenty of us from Group A left. I don't know about Group B, I only met them once. Then we had to get through this place called the Scorch. There, we lost about fifteen, but gained a few as well. When we finally managed to stop the organisation I was the only one left. The rest of them all died in one way or another. Alby was killed by a Griever in the maze. Gally was killed by the organisation after he killed Chuck, just after we got out of the maze. I put a bullet in Newt's brain before he could become a crank in the Scorch. Teresa was crushed by a concrete block. Minho was shot in the back, write as we escaped into 'Paradise'." 

  
He laughed bitterly. "I'm the only one left." He looked at Scott. "The FBI stormed the supposed Paradise that we were trying to escape to. In reality it was just another trial that they wanted to put us through. But the FBI arrested all of the people there and brought me back here, to Beacon Hills. I was told not to tell anyone. It was 'classified' case." He scoffed. 

  
"This organisation," said Kira. "What was it called. 

  
"World in Catastrophe, Kill-zone Department," said Stiles, bitterly. "W.C.K.D." 


End file.
